A Ninja Gone Rouge
by HellsBaby99
Summary: Hinata runs away not regreting it. Hinata trains with Tsunade and joins the sand and catches feeling for Gaara. How will things go when Hinata realizes that her Byakugun see's more than what's in the living world but what's in the future, and the afterwor
1. Running Away

A Ninja Gone Rouge

Luckysim9life- I'm changing my name to HellsBaby99 so remember that…**HINATA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE WERE ABOUT TO START!!!!!!!!!!**

Hinata- O-Oh u-u-um o-ok…

Luckysim9life- Look Hinata I didn't mean to yell just…come on…I'm sorry…**TSUNADE WERE READY!!!!!**

Tsunade- Alright, alright…

Luckysim9life- Disclaimer…I don't own Naruto but I wish I did…Now let the story begin…

A Ninja Gone Rouge

Running Away

_It was late night of training for Hinata she had just turned three and Neji had gotten the caged seal…Hinata had failed another training section and had to work even harder. "That's enough Hinata…we'll train tomorrow…Dismissed" Hiashi, Hinata's father said as he turned away not looking her in the eyes…This was the last straw…Hinata grow older she was now eight years old…Hanabi was born and was now three years old. Hanabi had just beaten Hinata in a spar. _

"_That's enough…Hinata what kind of heir loses to their younger sibling she's three…Dismissed." Hiashi yelled ever so harshly at Hinata. Hinata could not stay any longer her out of all the Hyuuga's was the strongest she beat Neji…when she was six but no one knows about it… Hinata knew secrets about her family that nobody should learn about…Hinata went to her room and locked the door… "I hope they see the error of there ways…I'm out of here…" It was true Hinata had perfect speech just that she needed confidence to keep it that way…She needed confidence to fight… 'Confidence' that was all she truly needed…_

_Hinata packed her bags and made her bed. Climbed out the window and was gone…Hinata had no intentions of coming back any time soon…Hinata was going to Suna…She knew the secrets that were held in the village…five hours later in the dead of night they realize she's missing… "Hiashi-sama Hinata-sama is nowhere in the compound…or anywhere in the village." A branch member stated giving a report on things… "Inform Hokage of this. Dismissed." Hiashi said…Hiashi could feel his deiced wife frowning upon him. "I'm sorry Shimari I've failed being a father in your sake and caused Hinata to run away…I'm so sorry." He said to himself…_

_Hinata was close to Suna…but she ran into someone totally unexpected…Tsunade…"Hey kid what are you doing out here…wait a minute you are a Hyuuga…You must be of main house seeing as that you do not have a caged seal… Why are you out here and where are you going?" She asked walking up to Hinata…Hinata had no choice but to tell…"I'm running away to become a ninja of Suna…I'm sick of living in the Hyuuga compound…I get no respect as a person only as a weak heir…I lack confidence to the fullest extent…and I have secrets many secrets I won't tell…not yet at least…"Was the first thing Hinata said… "Stay with me kid…I'll train you for Suna don't worry I just have to tell-."Tsunade was cut off from her sentence. "NO! Don't tell anyone in Konohagure no soto about me…if you told them they'd come after me…I don't want to go back…-starts to sob-…"Hinata was now crying…Tsunade picked the girl up. "SSHH…I won't tell them I promise…now after I train you, all we have to do is let you hair grow out…and you can leave for Suna…"Tsunade said in a motherly to calm Hinata down. Hinata had fallen asleep._

_They trained for four years straight…Tsunade taught Hinata everything she knew…Hinata was going to make a great sand shinobi… _


	2. Joining Suna

A Ninja Gone Rouge

HellsBaby99- …**HINATA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE WERE ABOUT TO START!!!!!!!!!!**

Hinata- Alright damnit I'm almost done with my sake……

HellsBaby99- Hey you can't drink yet your only 12…you know what forget it…**TSUNADE WERE READY!!!!!**

**Gaara you too!!!!!!!!!**

Tsunade- Alright, alright…

Gaara- Whatever…

HellsBaby99- Disclaimer…I do not own Naruto but I wish I did…Now let the story begin…

A Ninja Gone Rouge

Joining the Sand

Hinata Pov…

I've trained with Tsunade-okaachan for four years and I've completed my training… "Hina-neechan where here…I've taught you everything I know and you've excelled greatly…be careful Hinata the ninja of sand are worse than the ones in leaf…be careful and become a great ninja…make me proud!" Tsunade announced as we came up to the Suna…I walked in…Suna looked just like Konoha.

"Come on we need to inform Kazekage about you…Shizuna hand me a bottle of sake." As we continued to walk I looked straight a head trying to avoid looking a Tsunade and Shizuna… "Um…Tsunade-sama there isn't anymore…" Once she said that Tsunade went crazy. "**WHAT, WHAT HAPPEN TO ALL MY SAKE!!!" **Tsunade demanded I just looked forward…

That's when it hit her… **"Hinata…what happen to my sake?" **Tsunade asked me…I turned around and was met by a pair of angry eyes that belonged to Tsunade… "Um…I drank it all…hehehe…" I said rubbing the back of my head…That's when she flicked me…I went flying so far back I landed in the Kazekage's office and landed on someone. Right there and then Tsunade and Shizuna poof into the room. Shizuna started a thousand I'm sorrys while I was I hide behind the person I fell on. "ahem…" No avail. "**STOP!"** That got our attentions…We turned to face where the voice came from it came from the Kazekage. "What is the meaning of this who are you people?" He asked. "I'm the Legendary Saninn Tsunade and this is my assistant Shizuna and this is my sake drinking student Hyuuga Hinata your new shinobi to the sand." Tsunade said as I walked over to stand by her side.

"That is the Hyuuga you've trained I heard she was dead…why should I let her become a shinobi to this village?" The Kazekage asked with anger in his voice. "Well because I can be of use to your village…and I'm not just some Hyuuga. I'm a secrets holder I know secrets that no living being should ever have to know. Like the fact that you have a son named Gaara who is the villages greatest weapon that can't be touched and you've tried to kill him with each chance you get…Should I keep going?" I asked with a hint of anger in my calm voice.

The Kazekage stood up. "I will put you to the test you will train with my son Gaara." I cut him off his sentence. "I better get some sake because I don't know how long ago it was when I drank all 60bottles of sake that Tsunade had." Right there and then I got popped in the back of my head by Tsunade. "OW…DAMN THAT HURT!" I yelled only to receive another pop to the head…I took that as a sign to shut up. "Whose team will she be on?" Shizuna asked. "I just told you my son Gaara's." He said… "Hyuuga-sama you'll be staying with my children so the way to your room is…" I cut him off again. "I know where it is thank you…"I said walking out the room off to my room when I bumped into…


End file.
